


Fahéjas WICKED

by RunningAway



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gally is a grumpy cat, M/M, Mental Instability, coffee shop AU, like literally - Freeform, nalby - Freeform, thominho - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tehát ez egy coffee shop AU történet, vagyis a fiúk egy kávéházban dolgoznak, napjainkban. :) Egyéb tekintetben próbáltam megtartani az eredeti felállást és jellemvonásokat. Ez elsősorban egy Nalby történet, de legalább ugyanilyen arányban tartalmaz Thominhót is. ^^ Szerepel a történetben még Teresa és Chuck is, illetve egy "special guest star": Gally, a morcos macska. (Igaz, ő tényleg csak egy kicsit. :))</p><p>Spoilermentes, bár a könyvek alapján íródott, és nem elsősorban a filmet veszi figyelembe. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fahéjas WICKED

**Author's Note:**

> Heteirának szeretettel. :)
> 
>  
> 
> A történet a májusi [Anonim Meme](http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/22965.html?thread=378037#t378037) egyik promptjára készült.

**I.**  
  
A Maze a belváros szélén állt, egy csendes kis utcácskában elrejtőzve, ahová már csak halkan szűrődött be a forgalmas sugárút tengermorajláshoz hasonló zaja. Ha valaki kitekintett a kávézó ablakán, a szemközti oldalon egy virágboltot és egy újságos standot pillanthatott meg, s gyakran tértek be a járókelők egy-egy csokor virággal, hogy sietve felhörpintsenek egy feketét, vagy hogy ráérősen elolvassák a napi híreket. Ha pedig valaki a zöldmintás üvegajtón nézett volna be, észrevehette volna barna kötényében, hófehér, feltűrt ujjú ingében Minhót, a pincért, amint a pultot támasztó Newtnak magyaráz valamit.  
  
– Mennyi az idő? – Minho lába toporgott a műanyag padlón. Nem idegesen, hanem inkább várakozással telve, mint aki elébe akar szaladni valaminek, hátha az ettől előbb következik be.  
– Pontosan fél perccel ezelőtt kérdezted meg utoljára – sóhajtott fel Newt. – És különben is itt az óra a fejem felett.  
   
Jelentőségteljesen a háta mögé mutatott.  
  
– De egyébként öt perc múlva három – vetett egy futó pillantást a mobiljára, ami jobb kéz felől hevert a fekete színű hamis ébenfa polcon, a süteményes hűtő közvetlen szomszédságában. – És mielőtt arra is megint kíváncsi lennél, hogy ma milyen nap van... igen, ma szerda van.  
  
Newt elmosolyodott. Már jól tudta, hogy a koreai fiú miért várja a három órát, különösen akkor, ha az a hétnek egy bizonyos napjára esik. Volt egy srác, szemüveges, komoly arcú, aki már hetek óta percre pontosan, mint egy időzítő, ugyanebben az időpontban minden hétfőn, szerdán és pénteken megjelent a Maze-ben, rendelt egy presszókávét, mellé egy forrócsokit és valami sütit, aztán egy jó óra hosszat beletemetkezett az e-book olvasójába. Minho szolgálta ki már az első alkalommal is Thomast – mert így hívták a srácot, amint azt a pincér már a második látogatásakor sikeresen kiszedte belőle.  
  
Thomas ma késett. Newt telefonja pontban három órakor pityegett egy panaszosat. A szőke fiú alig láthatóan lebiggyesztette az ajkát, majd kivett a pult alatti fiókból egy fehér címkével ellátott, átlátszó gyógyszeres üveget. Egy pohárba engedett magának egy kis vizet, aztán kihalászott két tablettát, és egyszerre lenyelte őket. Minho nem figyelt rá, egyre csak az ajtó felé kémlelt. Öt perc telt el. Minho összeszedte az egyik kerek asztalon otthagyott csészéket, aztán éppen mikor visszaindult volna Newthoz, meghallotta az ajtó puha súrlódását a lábtörlőn. Thomas lépett be, de nem volt egyedül. Egy lányt engedett be maga előtt. Magas volt, vékony, fekete hajú. Odakint esett az eső, s a lány fürtjein és kipirult arcán megcsillantak a cseppek. Thomas sokkal jobban elázott, barna tincsei most még sötétebbnek tűntek, mézszínű szeme alatt karikák húzódtak, mintha nem aludta volna ki magát. A szemüveg most nem volt rajta, s Minho eltűnődött, vajon mennyire láthat a fiú nélküle, mikor a két vendég félénken viszonozta Newt köszöntését. Ami azt illeti, Thomas csak biccentett egyet a bentlévők felé, majd a lánnyal együtt helyet foglalt annál a sarki asztalnál, ahol általában üldögélni szokott, hacsak épp nem előzte meg valaki más.  
  
Newt Minhóra bámult, aki összehúzott szemekkel nézett társára, mire a másik megvonta a vállát, és intett egyet neki, mintha el akarná hessegetni a pulttól. Ő kelletlenül mozdult, de aztán a következő lépésnél már ismét széles vigyor ült ki az arcára. Ha meg kell küzdenie Thomasért, hát megküzd érte. Most legalább eldől minden.  
  
Thomas és a lány élénken beszélgettek, bár inkább a lány hangját lehetett hallani, amit csak néha-néha szakítottak meg Thomas mély, dünnyögő megjegyzései. Minho látta, hogy a fiú szívesen szól a lányhoz, nevet a tréfáin, és remekül érzi magát a társaságában. Azt is észrevette, hogy a lány néha a pult felé pillant, egészen nyíltan, mintha Minhót vizslatná. Newt a tenyerébe temette az arcát, s egy pillanatra egész testében megremegett, de aztán tovább folytatta a mosogatást.  
  
– Mi lenne, ha oda mennél végre hozzájuk, te bökött? – vetette oda Minhónak foghegyről, és hálás volt, hogy aznap is bekapcsolták a rádiót a kávézóban, így Thomas és a barátnője biztosan nem hallhatták meg ilyen messziről. – Nem vagy önmagad, ha ez a srác megjelenik itt.  
– Kösz, haver. – Minho mosolya mögött idegesség húzódott meg, ez pedig egyáltalán nem vallott rá. Nem tudta, miért nem próbálkozott Thomasnál már hetekkel ezelőtt – talán a fiú zárkózottsága, talán a tekintetének szomorúsága, talán a hallgatagsága volt az akadály? Mindenesetre Thomas szája széle először csak halványan megmozdult, mikor Minho először tréfálkozott vele, de a harmadik alkalommal már hangosan buggyant ki belőle a nevetés, mikor úgy istenigazából elkezdte lökni neki a sódert, aztán... Thomas egyre gyakrabban – a hét minden páratlan napján –, rendszeresen elkezdett a kávézóba járni, és Minho már-már biztos volt benne, hogy ennek ő maga az oka. De most itt ez a lány... A szeme vakítóan kék, a fogai fehérek, vonzó és szellemes. S talán Minho most először életében valamit nagyon félreértett, mikor azt gondolta, hogy ő és Thomas már egészen jól kijönnek, és hogy a mai nap épp ideális lenne arra, hogy randira hívja.  
  
– Sikerült választani? – villantott egy bizonytalan vigyort Thomas és a lány felé.  
– Ó, igen – szólalt meg a lány. Lágy, de kicsit rekedt hangja volt, mintha dohányos lenne. – Ez a... „WICKED” fantázianevű kapucsínó nagyon klassznak tűnik.  
– A WICKED tényleg jó... választás – hagyta helyben Minho, és felírta a rendelést. Közben félszemmel a mögötte lévő asztalra lesett, hogy el ne felejtse, hogy az ott ülő öregúr rendezni akarja a számláját.  
– Neked mit hozhatok? A  <i>szokásosat</i>? – nézett egyenesen Thomas szemébe, aki állta a tekintetét.  
–Igen – bólintott egyet a fiú, majd beharapta az alsó ajkát.  
– A bátyám túlontúl a szokásai rabja – jegyezte meg a lány, miközben belemerült az itallapba. – Gondoltam... – folytatta lassan, és felpillantott a pincérre – nem baj, ha tudsz róla, hogy Tom az ikertestvérem, és nem a barátnője vagyok. Úgy vagyunk csak, mint Jancsi és Juliska. Egyedül a világban...  
– Teresa! – fakadt ki Thomas, jóval hangosabban, mint ahogy azt szerette volna, de Teresa ugyanolyan nyugodt maradt, és továbbra is csak mosolygott Minhóra.  
– Aha. – Minho elkerekedett szemekkel bámult először Teresára, aztán Thomasra, végül maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de bejelentette nekik, hogy sürgős dolga akadt, és persze amint csak tudja, rögvest hozza a kávéikat.  
  
Teresa hamar távozott, mintha csak az lett volna a célja, hogy minél előbb ottfelejtse Thomast egy légtérben Minhóval, hogy miután mindent felforgatott – vagy más oldalról nézve talán éppen mindent elrendezett – maga körül, egyszerűen a gravitációra bízza a dolgokat.  
  
  
**II.**  
  
  
Newt teste karcsú volt, odaadó és forró. Alby szerette megérinteni, magához szorítani. Szerette a nedves, izzadt, vergődő kéjt, ami mindkettejüket puha, bársonyosan sötét semmibe taszította. Szerette Newt illatát, vékony derekát, hajlékonyságát. Szerette a szótlanságát az ágyban, s azt is, ha beszélt. Ágyékának keménységét a tenyere alatt, izmainak könyörtelen szorítását a gyönyör pillanatában. Ma tényleg olyan volt az együttlét, mint a halál. Ahogy a franciák mondják, „la petite mort”; egyetlen végtelen pillanatra, mintha megállna a szív, mert elakad a lélegzet, egyszerre heverünk az óceán fenekén, és érezzük úgy, hogy a csillagok magasságában járunk.  
  
Newt Alby karjai közt feküdt, fejét a másik fiú mellkasára hajtva. Könnyezett, és Alby most sem volt képes efölött napirendre térni, noha tudta jól, hogy miért van ez. Már egy éve szedi Newt a gyógyszereket, amik kordában tudják tartani a betegségét, de olyan mellékhatások árán, amit egyiküknek sem volt könnyű megemészteni. A hangulatingadozás csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt. Igaz, még a szomorúság, a letargia és az örökös fáradtság is sokkal jobb volt, mint az ingerültség, a folytonos izgatottság, vagy az, hogy Newt úgy gondolta, mindenki csak ártani próbál neki. Kétszer hagyta abba a pirulák szedését, mert úgy érezte, nem volt önmaga tőlük, csak egy örökké álmos és eltompult zombi. Aztán egy hét múlva mindenkivel elkezdett üvöltözni, a vendégekkel, még Chuck-kal is, aki annyira kedves, hogy még ő próbálta vigasztalni Newtot, de nem használt semmi. Aztán Newt összeomlott. Sírt, és azóta minden sírása arra a zokogásra emlékezteti Albyt.  
  
Newt ötlete volt a kávézó – és zseniális terv volt, egy olyan elképzelés, amiért azóta is mindannyian hálásak a fiúnak, mert így együtt tudtak maradni mind a négyen. Minho, Chuck, Newt és ő. Mint a négy testőr. Minho néha viccelt azzal, hogy ők, a három idősebb, Athos, Porthos és Aramis, a kis Chuck pedig ki más lehetne, mint D’artagnan. Chuck még mindig az intézetben lakott, azon a helyen, ahol a többiek is jó pár évet lehúztak. Alby azt hitte, sosem ér véget. Newt előbb lett nagykorú, mint ő és Minho, s azt a pár hónapot, amit nélkülük kellett eltöltenie, arra használta, hogy helyet talált a Maze-nek. Egy csődbe ment és bezárt hanglemezbolt bérletét vették át – nosztalgiából megtartották a nyolcvanas évek letűnt sztárjainak néhány dedikált poszterét, de a falakat zöldre festették, meleg fényű lámpákat állítottak a sarkokba, és egy hatalmas labirintust építettek a plafonra papírmaséból, hogy ha valaki felnéz, úgy érezhesse, hogy egy útvesztőben bolyong. Newt szerint ez jelképezi az életüket. Hogy keresték a szüleiket, de csak személytelen aktákra és születési anyakönyvi kivonatokra bukkantak, amik nem vezettek sehová, de most legalább már nem kell tovább az árvaházban lakniuk. Meglelték a kiutat az életben. Vagy legalábbis azt remélik.  
  
– Nem fogjuk megkapni Chuckot. – Newt forró, sós könnyei Alby bőrére folytak, hogy aztán felszáradjanak, mint a festék, ami az átalakítás során rácsurgott a réges-régi plakátokra. Alby nem szólt semmit, csak sóhajtott egyet, magához szorította Newt sovány, törékeny testét, hogy a fiú minden porcikájában érezhesse Alby iránta érzett szeretetét. – És a legszörnyűbb, hogy még csak nem is azért nem fogadhatjuk örökbe, mert melegek vagyunk. Hanem miattam... csakis miattam.  
  
Alby, mint már oly sokszor, tehetetlennek érezte magát Newt fájdalmával és mardosó öngyűlöletével szemben. Ez volt az a szörnyeteg, ami minduntalan azzal próbálkozott, hogy közéjük álljon, és néha sikerült is neki. Mikor Newt nem volt magánál, vagy épphogy csak magánál volt és a bűntudat hulláma sósavként mardosta lelkét. És néha Albynek is túl sok volt ez az egész... Newt már egyre többször hitte azt, hogy soha nem lesz jobb. Ha pedig éppen olyan gyógyszert kapott, amitől helyrerázódott az elméje, ingerültebbé vált. Ez már a harmadik féle kombináció volt, amit kipróbáltak idén, és ezektől Newt megmaradt a szelíd, szarkasztikus és figyelmes önmagának, de sokszor, egyre többször... képtelen volt összeszedni magát. A keze olykor remegni kezdett, így nem mert már tálcákat vagy poharakat kivinni, így Minho és Alby végezték a pincérkedést, Newt pedig megmaradt pultosnak, aki kezelte a telefont, osztogatta a sütiket és intézte a pénztárt. Alby tudta, hogy a fiú egyre haszontalanabbnak érzi magát, noha az öngyűlölettől már vak volt minden saját értékére, és legszívesebben elbújt volna vagy kiszaladt volna a világból, hogy ne okozzon több fejfájást a többieknek. Alby annyira szerette volna, ha elutaznának valahová kettesben. Csak ők. Jót tenne Newtnak, és jót tenne neki, önmagának is. De nem hagyhatják egyedül Minhóra a boltot, még akkor sem, ha Chuck az összes kimenő idejét a Maze-ben tölti, és mindig segít a mosogatásban.  
  
– Miért vagy még velem? Sokkal jobbat érdemelnél. – Newt Albyre emelte a tekintetét. A szeme fehérje vörös volt a könnyektől, és Albyn megint eluralkodott a torokszorító tehetetlenség. Egyszer még veszekedtek is emiatt, de tudta, hogy Newt nem azért kérdezi ezt tőle, mert nem bízik benne, vagy mert fájdalmat akar neki okozni. Newt saját magának okoz fájdalmat, és a saját elméje börtönébe van bezárva, de Alby nem adta fel a reményt, hogy egyszer ki tud majd onnan szabadulni.  
– Mondanám azt, hogy azért, mert nagyon szeretlek és te vagy a családom, mert ez az első ok, de inkább elmondom a huszadik okot. – Alby hangja könnyed volt és nyugodt, és szinte érezte, hogy Newt testéből a feszültség egy része lassan, de biztosan elpárolog. Newt mindig mondta neki, hogy van egy különleges képessége, amivel felléphetne a cirkuszban is akár, vagy ha mégsem jön össze a kávéházas buli, elmehet majd relaxációs szakembernek, s aztán majd Newt lesz az titkárnője, aki fogadja a pácienseket, és Albynek csak annyit kéne tennie, hogy beszél hozzájuk pár percig.  
– Tegnap mondtam a tizenkilencediket, ugye emlékszel? – folytatta a fekete fiú, és Newt némán bólintott, majd ujjaival lágyan megsimította Alby tarkóját. – A huszadik ok az, hogy... hathatósan közreműködtél abban, hogy Minho végre randira hívja azt a Thomas nevű srácot.  
  
Newt majdnem felnevetett.  
  
– Az nem az a Theresa nevű lány volt inkább? Thomas húga. Ha jól emlékszem.  
– Ó, nem – mondta Alby mosolyogva. – Te taszítottad hátba Minhót, én jól láttam a konyhából.  
– Akkor nálam meg az a huszadik ok.  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Alby.  
– Hát, hogy megláttad, hogy meglöktem Minhót, de mégsem léptél közbe, és végre nem kell többé a tirádáit hallgatnunk, hogy ő mennyire egyedül van, miközben mi...  
  
Erre mindketten felnevettek.  
  
– Igen, mi ketten – suttogta Alby inkább csak saját magának. Látta, ahogy Newt behunyja a szemét, aztán a szőke fiú egyenletes, mély szuszogása hamarosan őt is álomba ringatta.

  
  
**III.**  
  
  
Thomas Minho ujjait bámulta. Barna kezét a hosszú, elegáns művészujjakkal, amint egy papírlapot ragasztottak a bejárati ajtó üvegére, közvetlenül a nyitvatartási időt jelző felirat mellé. Noha Minho akármelyik random testrészét figyelni jobb elfoglaltságnak tűnt számára bárminél, azért vetett egy pillantást a hirdetményre. Minho csak most vette őt észre, és szélesen, barátságosan rávigyorgott Thomasra. Thomas azt is mondhatta volna, hogy a vigyorba nem kevés szemtelenül magabiztos vágy is vegyült. Vágy arra, hogy megcsókolja Thomast? Thomas erősen remélte, hogy ez a helyzet. Benyomta az ajtót, ezzel taszított egyet Minhón, aki miután a fiúnak sikerült belépnie, rögtön karon is fogta.  
  
– „Munkatársat” kerestek? – kérdezte Thomas, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
– Hja. A főnökség – mutatott előre, a pult mögött szorgoskodó Newtra és Albyre – ki akar rúgni, mert azt képzelik, hogy flörtölök a vendégekkel.  
  
Thomas egy pillanatra ledermedt, a szája tátva maradt. Mondani akart valamit, de a torkán ragadtak a szavak.  
  
– Hallunk ám, te bököttagyú – mondta Alby, és Minhóra szegezte a tekintetét.  
– Helló, Tommy – köszöntötte Newt Thomast egy rövid mosollyal, majd folytatta az apró összeszámlálását. A Maze éppen záráshoz készülődött, de Thomas már egy hete felhagyott azzal a szokásával, hogy csak és kizárólag délután háromkor állítson be a törzshelyére. Ennek a gyökeres változásnak az oka minden bizonnyal Minho volt. – Nem, dehogyis válunk meg a mi egyetlen és utánozhatatlan Minhónktól, viszont tényleg szükségünk lenne segítségre. – Newt ismét Thomasra nézett, majd így folytatta:  
– A Maze-nek – az égnek hála! – egyre nagyobb a forgalma, de ez persze azzal is együtt jár, hogy nem bírjuk már ennyien a munkát. Fel akarunk venni valakit, elsősorban pincérnek. Persze, ha jól ért a sütéshez, az sem lenne utolsó, de egyelőre kiszolgálni kéne, meg persze a szokásos mosogatás-takarítás kombó. Alby tökéletes pszichológus, Minho meg első osztályú stand up comedy előadó, a finom szellemet meg én képviselem, de jó lenne, ha valaki dolgozna is... Chuck is hogy fog örülni, hogy most ő taníthat be valakit lögybölni...  
– És akkor végre elmehetnénk nyaralni – tette hozzá Alby, miközben Newt segített neki kicsomózni a kötényét.  
– Igen, sosem láttam még például Las Vegast – mondta Newt.  
– Ez elképesztő! – hűlt el Minho. – Azt hittem, Disneyland az álomcélod!  
– Ugyan már Minho, még New Jerseyt sem láttuk, ne mondd, hogy te valaha láttál valamit Brooklynon kívül – ugratta Alby az ázsiai srácot.  
– Pfff... Koreát láttam. Utoljára úgy két éves koromban. De engem úgysem visztek, itt akartok hagyni, tudom, ti bököttagyú seggfejek– csóválta Minho a fejét tettetett rosszallással.  
– Biztosan nagyon fogsz szenvedni, ha itt hagyunk egy hétre, és majd végre egyedül lehetsz Tommyval – dobott egy vigyort Minho felé Newt.  
– Ööö... – Thomas nyakig elvörösödött.  
– Ami persze egyben azt is jelenti, hogy szegény Tommy nem lesz majd tőled biztonságban, mert nem lesz, aki vigyázzon rá, ha mi nem leszünk a láthatáron.  
– Newt... – szólalt meg Thomas, és bizonytalanul megvakarta a nyakát. –Ti akkor most kisegítőt kerestek?  
Alby gyorsan kapcsolt.  
– Érdekelne a meló? – Minho és Newt egymásra néztek, aztán Minho egy meglepett pillantást vetett Thomasra. Az ő Thomasa? Hogy esetleg vele együtt lenne pincér? Micsoda kilátások!  
– Hát... mi tagadás, igen. Nagyon is. – Thomas nyelt egyet. – Munkát keresek. Teresa is keres. Neki ugyan van egy félállása, de az nem fizet sokat, amellé mindenképp kell neki egy másik.  
  
Newt intett Thomasnak, hogy kövesse hátra a konyhába. Minho az ajtóhoz ment, kikandikált az utcára, majd lehúzta a rácsot, aztán ő is besomfordált a többiek után. Chuck, aki eddig titokban a hűtőt dézsmálta, és ezért nem bukkant elő eddig, csodálkozva bámult Thomasra, aztán Alby biccentésére ő is közelebb jött.  
– Helló, Thomas! Jó újra látni. – Chuck megölelte Thomast, aki ugyan a legelső alkalommal zavarba jött ettől a testi közelségtől, de aztán hamar megszokta, majd meg is szerette a kis Chuck közvetlen, barátságos stílusát.  
  
Alby hellyel kínálta Thomast, majd lovaglóülésben ő is leült egy székre. Karját a háttámlára fektette, s úgy nézte, ahogy Newt nagy zajjal mellé húz egy másik széket. Minho a hűtőnek dőlve állt, karba font kézzel, Chuck pedig a kis asztalra telepedett fel, és onnan lóbálta a lábát. Egy darabig kínos csend borította a konyhát, de aztán Newt megszólalt.  
– Van valami tapasztalatod, Tommy? Dolgoztál már pincérként?  
– Hát... – kezdte Thomas, végül Newt biztató mosolyára, úgy gondolta, a legegyszerűbb lesz, ha az igazat mondja. – Nem. Soha életemben. Mi csak... szóval...  
– Inkább csak a csajt vegyük fel. Egy szép pincérnő mindig jól jön –szólalt meg Minho hátul, Thomas pedig a homlokát ráncolta, és fújt egyet.  
– Oké, fel vagytok véve! – vigyorodott el Newt, és odasétált Thomashoz. – De két kikötésünk van.  
  
Thomas várakozva nézett a szőke fiúra.  
  
– Először is: ha egy mód van rá, ne szakíts Minhóval, mert akkor mindkettőtöket kirúgunk. Oké, igaziból nem, de nem szeretnénk, ha a munkahelyi légkör fagyos, vagy éppen ellenkezőleg: puskaporos lenne. A második meg...  
– Van második? – szakította félbe Minhó.  
– Igen, van – mondta Newt olyan hangsúllyal, mintha egy ötéves gyerekhez beszélne nagy türelemmel. – Tommy?  
– Igen? – kérdezte Thomas kissé előre dőlve, mint aki attól tart, hogy nem fogja majd meghallani, amit a fiú közölni akar.  
– Az a második feltételünk, hogy árvának kell lenned. Sajnálom, de ez alapkövetelmény. Egyikünk sem ismerte a szüleit. Eredetileg „The Orphans”-nak akartuk még a kávéházat is elnevezni, de aztán másképp döntöttünk.  
– Mi-i?– Thomas nem értette.  
– Mit hülyéskedsz, bököttagyú?! Tudod, hogy Thomas és Teresa is... – Minho odaállt Thomas mellé és megszorította a vállát.  
– Igen, tudjuk – intette nyugalomra Alby Minhót. Aztán elmosolyodott. – És pontosan ez a második ok az, amiért nem is nagyon akartuk kitenni a hirdetést, hanem nos... már eleve fel akartuk neki ajánlani a helyet. Mivel épp te mondtad a minap, hogy szerinted Thomas milyen jól beválna...  
– Ó, bökd meg, Alby! Akkor meg minek rendeztétek ezt a jelenetet itt a konyhában? – Minho dühös volt.  
– Nos, valójában csak azért jöttünk be ide, mert meg akartuk előzni, hogy Chuck felfalja az összes sütit, vagy, ami még rosszabb: még Gallynek is adjon belőle, amíg mi odakint dekkolunk... – mondta Newt, és vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást Chuckra.  
– A tortából nem ettem, csak a kókuszgolyóból – tiltakozott a fiú felemelt kézzel, aztán a szája elé tette a kezét. – Ó, a franc, bocsi!  
– Miféle torta? – kérdezte Minho gyanakodva.  
– Egyéves a Maze, haver – jelentette be Alby ünnepélyes hangsúllyal. – És mi, veled ellentétben, azt sem felejtettük el, hogy ti is kereken egy hónapja jártok egymással.  
– Nem igaz, mert nem felejtettem el! – háborgott Minho, mire Thomas felnevetett, és gyengéden megszorította barátja kezét, ami még mindig az ő vállán pihent.  
– Oké, oké, elhiszem neked.  
  
Minhónak ezért meg kellett csókolnia őt.  
  
– Srácok, ne a gyerek előtt! – hülyéskedett Newt, de Thomas és Minho nem hallotta meg, mint ahogy Chuck „Nem vagyok gyerek!” felkiáltását sem, bár azért az már eljutott a fülükig, mikor Alby bejelentette, hogy felvághatják a tortát, Newt pedig egy „Üdv a családban!” köszöntéssel átkarolta mindkettőjüket.  
  
Ez egy tökéletes nap volt.  
  
  
**IV.**  
  
Tél volt, és odakint nagy pelyhekben hullott a hó. Betakarta a járdát, a bolt előtti küszöböt pedig csúszós jéggel borította be a decemberi fagy. Minho a feljárót söpörte odakint. Néha be-bepillantott a kávézóba, hogy meglesse Thomast, ahogy a pult mögött állva, fehér kötényben tesz-vesz. Annyira belefelejtkezett a látványba, hogy majdnem összeütközött Teresával, aki épp be akart menni a zöld üvegajtón, amire most megint egy papírlap volt celluxszal, kicsit ferdén felragasztva. Valami karácsonyi koncertet hirdetett, tele komolyzenével, Mozarttal és Bachhal, csellókkal és hegedűkkel. Alby szerette volna, ha mind a hatan elmennek rá, és Minho sejtette, hogy ez alól nem fog tudni semmilyen indokkal kibújni, mivel Thomas, az ő Thomasa is el akart menni. Hiába, ilyen az élet. Teresa vidáman köszönt a fiúnak, aztán beviharzott a jó meleg, fűtött kávézóba. Pár perccel később már az egyik sarokasztalnál ült Newttal és Albyvel, egy forró, fahéjas WICKED-et szürcsölve, ami Thomas találmánya volt, és mindannyian elismerték róla, hogy isteni finom.  
  
– Elmondom, mire jutottunk ma a jogsegély szervezetnél. A főnököm szerint biztatóak a kilátásaitok. – Teresa még mindig fázott, átfagyott ujjaival a meleg bögrét szorongatta.  
– Ó, ez... ez nagyon jó hír – mosolyodott el Alby, és megszorította a mellette ülő Newt kezét. Newt felsóhajtott, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak feszülten figyelt a lányra, míg Gally, a kávézó örökké morcos, fekete macskája elégedetten dorombolt az ölében.  
– Találtunk egy precedenst, amit lehet alkalmazni a ti esetetekre is. Egy leszbikus pár fogadott örökbe egy tizennégy éves lányt, 2011-ben. Azért ítélték nekik a gyámságot, annak ellenére, hogy a lány nagyszülei még éltek, mert a lány őket választotta. Egy pszichológus elbeszélgetett vele, hogy megállapítsa... tudjátok, hogy mennyire befolyásolhatták a döntésben, hogy tényleg ezt akarja-e, stb. Ezekhez a dolgokhoz nem értek, de a lényeg, hogy bár a nagyszüleit is megfelelő gyámoknak minősítették, ő mégis a leszbikus párral maradhatott, mert őket választotta. A lány tizennégy éves volt. Chuck mennyi idős?  
– Tizenhárom – felelte Alby.  
– Nem lenne rossz, ha mostanában lenne a születésnapja, minél idősebb egy kamasz, annál beszámíthatóbbnak tartják, de szerintem akkor is minden okunk megvan a reményre. – Teresa átnyúlt az asztal fölött, és csendben megszorította Newt kezét.  
– És... – szólalt meg végre Newt is. – Mi a helyzet azzal, hogy én... szóval tudod. Nem hinném, hogy kifejezett előny egy örökbefogadásnál, hogy az egyik leendő szülőnek mentális betegsége van.  
– Erről is beszéltünk bent. A lényeg, hogy meg fogják állapítani, miben áll a betegséged, és ezek alapján fognak dönteni. Megpróbáljuk elérni, hogy az nyomjon a latban, hogy Chuck mellettetek dönt, az, hogy szeretitek őt, és tudtok gondoskodni róla, továbbá az a tény, hogy minden gyereknek jobb, ha nem intézetben nő fel, hanem egy családban. Tökéletes családok pedig nincsenek. Ráadásul nemsokára össze is házasodtok – nézett Teresa Newt és Alby kezén az eljegyzési gyűrűkre. – Ezek erős érvek amellett, hogy nektek ítéljék Chuckot.  
– Egy házaspár nemrég jelentkezett, hogy el akarja vinni magával. – Alby bosszús volt. – Portlandbe. Az ország másik végébe.  
– Egyikőnk sem fogja túlélni, ha ez megtörténik – mondta Newt elcsukló hangon. – És mi van, ha... mi van, ha Chucknak mégiscsak az lenne a jobb, ha nem velem...  
– Mindent meg fogunk tenni, ami tőlünk telik, megígérem – mondta gyorsan Teresa, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét Alby hálás pillantása.– Mikor is lesz az esküvőtök?  
– Szerettük volna karácsonykor megejteni, de nem hagyhatjuk csak úgy itt a srácokat az év végi hajtásban, azért, hogy leléceljünk Vegasba. Úgyhogy februárban lesz – mondta Alby.  
– Valentin-napon – tette hozzá Newt, miközben Alby egy könnyű puszit nyomott az arcára.  
– Persze így is be fogunk zárni, mert ragaszkodunk hozzá, hogy mindannyian eljöjjetek. De ezt még nem is mondtuk Minhóéknak.  
– Ja, éppen itt lenne már az ideje, hogy közöljük velük.  
– De csak ha én is láthatom a képüket, amikor bejelentitek nekik – mondta Teresa.  
– Naná, hogy láthatod! – mondta Newt, és végre elmosolyodott.  
– Akkor máris rohanok átöltözni, hogy tovább vigyem a délutáni műszakot.  
  
Teresa magára hagyta a két fiút, akik pár percig még elüldögéltek a sarokban, tovább simogatva Gallyt, s figyelve Thomas és Minho sertepertélését, hallgatva, ahogy Chuck hangosan üdvözli Teresát, s közben arra gondoltak, hogy milyen jó is megtalálni egy kijáratot az élet útvesztőjéből. És ez a kijárat nem egy ajtó, hanem a barátaik ölelése. A családjuké. Mert most már mind a hatan hazaérkeztek.  
  



End file.
